


Falsehoods

by Jathis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There is a man on the run and a man giving chase and a woman is dying while her child is misplaced.And there is one who never lies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Falsehoods

He did his best not to show any worry on his face when he took the cloth from the sick woman’s brow and replaced it with a new one freshly dipped with cold water. Instead he smiled when Miranda partially opened her eyes, whispering some words of comfort to her to help her relax. Once her eyes had closed Baileywick stood up and went to clean up.

Her fever was getting worse. He did not think that she would make it through the night. All he could do was hope to make her as comfortable as possible and pray that perhaps Cedric would return with good news for her.

Baileywick looked up when he heard a familiar knock. Quickly he went to the door and he opened it with a sigh of relief. “Cedric…” he began. His voice caught in his throat when he got a proper look at the other and he gasped and took a small step back. “Cedric!”

The sorcerer blinked, tilting his head at the other in confusion. He was well aware that he had gotten paler and had dark rings under his eyes perhaps but he didn’t think it would be that bad. “Is something wrong?”

“Your hair…”

“My hair?” Baileywick took his pocket watch and flipped it open, holding it out to Cedric. He stared at his reflection in the polished surface and was surprised to find that his bangs and most of the hair in front of his head had turned completely gray. “Well...that’s new…” he murmured.

“Something is wrong,” Baileywick said.

“I cannot stay long. How is she?”

“I do not think she will last the night,” he confessed. He saw the look of pain on Cedric’s face and stepped aside so he could speak with Miranda as best as he could. He closed the door and stayed by it, giving the two privacy.

Baileywick listened as Cedric promised Miranda that he would keep her child Sofia safe and happy. The poor cobbler woman should have never been put into a situation where she had to pay off her sailor husband’s debts by selling off everything she had. In the end she had been forced to entrust that man Slickwell and his wife Nettle with her daughter and apparently she had not seen her since but instead was hounded to send them money for medicine over and over. It sounded very much like a scam to him and Cedric had agreed.

The thought of such wickedness being allowed to prosper made him feel ill. He could not think about it any longer however when there was suddenly a loud knock on the door. He opened it slowly and his eyes widened when he found Roland standing there. “Sir…”

“Is he inside?” Roland demanded.

“Who, Sir?”

“Cedric. Is Cedric inside?” Roland asked, locking eyes with the older man. Everyone knew that Baileywick was an honest man and had never told a lie in his life.

“No, no he is not,” Baileywick answered and he shut the door in Roland’s face, loudly locking it. The next time Roland forced the door open, he would find the room empty save for Baileywick mournfully covering Miranda with a white sheet. Again the older man stood before him and again Baileywick denied that Cedric had ever been there, claiming that the window had been opened for fresh air and nothing more.


End file.
